


love me harder

by johnjaemarried (johnjaescult)



Series: Muse [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Choking, Cock Slapping, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cum Play, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Johnny Suh has a big dick, Lactation Kink, Lawyer Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, More Porn than Plot, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Photographer Suh Youngho | Johnny, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Slight Slapping, Slut Shaming, Taking Pictures During Sex, bulging, slight humiliation, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjaescult/pseuds/johnjaemarried
Summary: The way Johnny quietly holds Jaehyun in his arms is nothing short of therapeutic. This is home. They face the world with fronts but here, in each other's arms, it was always just them. Skin to skin. No fronts, no barriers, no need to hide, just trust, comfort and love. The breeze cools their heated skin as their heartbeats slowly goes back to normal but they never ever let go. They keep each other close, keeping quiet as they let their lips do the talking. They’re basking in each other’s presence because that’s enough.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Muse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755325
Comments: 66
Kudos: 346





	love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> Apart of the Muse universe :D
> 
> This was supposed to be finished on my birthday as a gift to myself and to johnjaenation but here we are... 10 days late. Lmao.
> 
> Inspired by Johnjae's W Korea photoshoot with the aloha shirts heheh
> 
> Very grateful to Andy who always checks my work and pushes me to write and do my best! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! <3

Fortune and fame, Johnny thinks is pretty damn neat.

Because here he was with Jaehyun, the love of his life, on a private island in the Maldives. They had their own floating bungalow, open air, so everything besides the back, which faced the main island, was open. The bungalow was _big_ . It had everything, even an infinity pool, which made no sense because it was already _on_ the ocean.

Years ago, Johnny and Jaehyun lived in a dingy, shoebox apartment downtown. Now they were in an exclusive resort in a place where they’d only seen in pictures. Since university, Johnny and Jaehyun have always promised to go to the beach together. But getting a 2 week break off in the middle of October wasn’t the easiest, with how their schedules are usually so full. Johnny has photoshoots lined up on top of personal projects and since he likes to be hands on in every work, each project takes a long time. His meticulousness is his strong suit. And of course, Jaehyun is Johnny’s legal representative and he handles all legal matters for Johnny’s studio company, on top of being a faculty at NYU Law. 

It took a long time for them to clear their schedules but they’ve really pushed on this as they really wanted to celebrate and spend time together. Even after spending days here, the view never got old. The hot sun would beat on them but they could always cool down by jumping straight down to the ocean. Naked, even. Because no one could see them anyways. They indulged in sun, the sea, and sex with no worries about repercussions. They’ve literally had sex in every corner and surface of the bungalow, on the deck, in the pool, and even in the ocean. And they had no worries because the next bungalow was a boat ride away. They were that far from the others. And since it wasn’t vacation season, there were barely any people in the surrounding bungalows. It felt amazing to be free, not having to worry about people recognizing Johnny and misconstruing their relationship. And it was even more special as they were celebrating their 10th year anniversary.

Johnny’s a household name now and honestly, it made Jaehyun a bit paranoid about people finding out about the true nature of their relationship, even if they’ve hid it for so long that hiding is second nature to them. Which is kind of tragic, really.

When Jaehyun and Johnny were spotted in a few pictures from the latter’s latest exhibition, gossip magazines were speculating that famous American photographer Johnny Suh is in a relationship with his lawyer and NYU Law Professor, Jeong Jaehyun. They’re known to have been good friends even before Johnny got his big break so people were speculating that Jaehyun _is_ Johnny’s muse. In this day and age, Johnny and Jaehyun should be screaming to the roof tops how much they’re so in love with each other. But now, the stakes are higher especially with Johnny revealing his identity to the general public and because his nameless and faceless muse, Jaehyun, has had his naked body seen by millions under the magic of Johnny’s lens.

Jaehyun has no regrets but he knows there are repercussions in his career if he ends up being exposed as Johnny’s muse, especially with how Johnny has portrayed him in his most vulnerable moments.

Which is why they chose Maldives. No one knew them as far as they were concerned. They were just a normal Asian couple on their _second_ honeymoon. One of the guides that they bonded with for their brief diving activity was surprised to find out that Johnny and Jaehyun were already celebrating their 10th year and that they’ve been together 15 years in total. The old man thought they were a much younger couple. Of course, they were both pleased and they had to admit, they still looked younger than their actual age. 

A pair of prime dilfs, if you ask them. _But_ without the children.  
  


* * *

Johnny takes in the view. His eyes scan the endless miles of the ocean, entranced by the way the emerald blue waters glistened as the sun shone on it. The scent of the sea air fills his senses, blowing against his face, making him feel cool in the humidity. He’s in _fucking_ paradise.

With the film camera Jaehyun had bought him years before which basically is as old as their relationship, Johnny snaps picture after picture. He always said that his goal of capturing photos was to make the world see through his eyes—through his lens. Taking pictures of scenery and people were his favorites. With every picture taken, it would be a moment in his life immortalized in a photograph.

But even with all the pictures he chooses to take and _immortalize_ , nothing could be better than immortalizing the man of his dreams, the love of his life, the wind beneath his wings, on his knees and in between his legs as he desperately sucks the life out of Johnny’s cock.

Johnny takes a picture. _Lots of them._ Jaehyun, with eyebrows furrowed, tries to fit all of Johnny’s cock in his pretty cherry mouth but he chokes a little as the tip hits the back of his throat and Johnny’s cock _isn’t_ even all the way inside. With the beautiful emerald ocean as his backdrop, it’s even better. Now _that’s_ a sight he truly never wants to forget.

Jaehyun’s nose is pressed so tight against Johnny’s belly that the former could feel the prickle of the older’s pubes against his face but it never bothers him. In fact, Jaehyun is proud of the fact that he doesn’t have a gag reflex and that makes necking Johnny easier, save for the actual size. Jaehyun revels in it. Revels in the way Johnny’s cock is pressed so deep inside his throat that it blocks his air and he can’t properly breathe anymore and he holds until the desperate, needy _burn_ to refill his lungs is felt.

With bated breath, Johnny watches as Jaehyun _slowly_ pulls back from his cock, feeling the way the thick shaft drags against the walls of his fluttering, velvety throat. Johnny can clearly see the way his cock bulges from Jaehyun’s neck, accompanied by filthy, wet choking sounds leaving him as each centimeter slides out of his mouth. Jaehyun doesn't mind the tears running down his cheeks and ignores the way his jaw already feels _so_ sore and how his throat feels raw and scratchy. He loves the idea that his throat will be hurting so bad soon.

“You okay, baby?” Johnny asks. His eyes are blown with lust but there’s a spark of warmth and affection in them. “You’re so fucking pretty, and all for me.” God, who could make being blown so romantic other than Johnny? No one. “My love...” he trails off as he exhales in pleasure, licking his lips in the process as he tenderly caresses Jaehyun’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Strings of spit connecting Jaehyun’s sore cherry mouth and Johnny’s cock shake at every pant that comes out at the younger’s mouth. “Love you, John, _baby_ ,” Jaehyun sounds hoarse and it makes Johnny feel lightheaded at the fact it's from his doing. “Love your cock too.” Jaehyun sounds absolutely _wrecked_. As he should be. 

With a smirk, Johnny reaches down to grip the base of his cock and Jaehyun holds onto Johnny’s thighs instead. “I know you do, Jaehyunnie.” Johnny sounds so cocky. So sure of himself. But they both know he’s right. Jaehyun swallows the wetness in his mouth as he watches with focus how Johnny slicks his palm with the mess of Jaehyun’s dribble and his precum.

Having the urge to physically restrain himself, Jaehyun bites his sore lips. God, that cock is a work of art. And Jaehyun _can’t_ deny how he’s _so_ hard, straining and leaking against his speedos even if his cock has gone untouched the whole time. He mouths at the skin of Johnny’s crotch, breathing him in. He smells like sunblock and musk. _Fuck_. He absentmindedly licks his lips as he watches Johnny leisurely pump his own cock. He wants it so much.

But to be honest, Jaehyun never really liked sucking dick. He preferred receiving, which Johnny was very generous with. In fact, Johnny blew him more than Jaehyun ever did. However, there was just something in the way his whole being ignites at the fact that he’s satisfying the man of his dreams so easily, making him fall apart with his mouth. And he loves the familiar heavy weight of Johnny’s cock and the saltiness and bitterness of Johnny’s cum on his tongue. And he is especially _obsessed_ with watching the way Johnny looks so fucked out, and moaning freely with every bob of his mouth, his throat vibrating around Johnny and sending him to the deepest pits of pleasure. As Jaehyun sucks on Johnny’s ball sacks, mouthing at it and pressing his tongue against the soft flesh, his insides thrum in excitement.

He doesn’t like giving blowjobs but Jaehyun does _love_ pleasuring Johnny.

“Look at me,” Johnny grunts as he grabs his camera from beside him. He halts his hand pumping his cock and holds it by the base and flicks his wrist, making his fat, heavy cock land on Jaehyun’s face, making the younger man gasp. The sound is wet and sharp as the shaft collides against Jaehyun’s cheek again, and again, and again. “Good girl.”

Moaning, Jaehyun closes his eyes with every collision but he excitedly watches how his favorite cock would sway heavily mid air before it lands heavily onto his face with the most satisfying sound along with the familiar sounds of the camera shutter that had him thrumming in pleasure. He can’t help but giggle, giddy over the feel of Johnny’s cock on him and the idea of being captured in a photo like that.

Jaehyun _purrs_ at the way Johnny grins at him, as he grips on Johnny’s cock, pumping with both hands in the opposite direction, using the drool as lubrication and even spitting more on it as his hands move faster and faster. It was _so_ messy and wet. 

“Goddamn it, _baby_ . You’re so fucking good at this shit.” Johnny chuckles airily as his thighs uncontrollably twitch. Jaehyun’s grip is tight, just the way he loves it, and his hands are simply magic. But nothing could beat the way Jaehyun takes him in his mouth again, filthy and eager. “Yes, _yes_ , Jaehyunnie. So good at taking cock. _Fuck_.”

With closed eyes, Jaehyun takes Johnny's cock down his throat again, not as deep but at the comfortable depth he knows he can bob his head without choking painfully. Even though he had no gag reflex, it still hurt. And of course, he’s had practice. He’s been doing this shit since forever. He knows how to make Johnny cum and lose himself with his mouth, and that’s what he’s doing right now. 

With his head thrown back, eyes closed as unfiltered moans leave his mouth, Johnny allows himself to feel how eager Jaehyun is to serve him. Johnny lets go and _savors_ the feeling of unadulterated pleasure. He knows Jaehyun is as excited as he knows he’s making Johnny feel _good_ . He knows he’s doing that, and he _loves it_. 

Taking the chance to clear his throat and cough a little, Jaehyun takes a little breather. He doesn’t bother wiping the drool all over his mouth and chin. “John, baby,” Jaehyun’s voice is strained and scratchy, even worse than earlier. He starts to play with Johnny’s balls, earning a breathy but pleasurable hiss from the older as Jaehyun starts to gently massage it with his hand. It’s easier with how wet Johnny’s crotch is from Jaehyun’s spit.

“Hm?” Johnny is obviously in bliss as he looks down on Jaehyun with that glazed over yet loving gaze paired with that dopey smile that Jaehyun fucking adored. “What d’you want, baby girl?” Johnny would give everything to Jaehyun if he asked. But he feels compelled to give in with how Jaehyun himself is slapping his cock against his face and smearing precum and drool on his cheeks like a _filthy slut_.

Planting small kisses on Johnny’s shaft, Jaehyun looks up at the older. “Fuck my face, yeah?” Jaehyun loves it when Johnny just gives it to him. Fucks his face like he only cares about his pleasure. It’s no secret Jaehyun gets off to being used. He loves it more than anything. Even at the expense of his pleasure. “Would you do it, Daddy? _Pretty please_?”

Johnny’s nostrils flare as he hisses, “Fuck, baby.” He was not gonna turn down having to fuck his husbands throat, especially if he asked. In return, Jaehyun flashes him a smile. “I’ll give you everything you want, love.” 

The way Jaehyun smiles is precious. His warm eyes turn into crescents and his face creasing, especially at the sides of his nose, making him look like a kitten which Johnny always adored, as it was so cute. But the way Jaehyun is giving kitten licks at the underside of the head of his cock and tracing the prominent vein on the shaft is _so lewd_. So, opposite of what Jaehyun looked like.

Jaehyun is such a fucking _menace_.

Somehow, the combination of the sound of waves and Jaehyun gagging on Johnny’s cock sounded so _pretty_ to Johnny’s ears. Like the finest symphony. And God, the way Jaehyun was looking up at him with _those_ fucking eyes. Jaehyun looked _so_ wrecked and the way his red rimmed, expressive eyes were filled with unshed tears made him look so pretty. Johnny doesn’t miss the streaks of tears on Jaehyun’s cheeks and his messy, red candied colored sore mouth drenched in drool and precum. Even the way Jaehyun looked like with hollowed cheeks looked so fucking pretty. He looked straight out of Johnny’s deepest fantasies.

Hips lifting off the couch, Johnny thrusts his hips harder and faster, as he holds Jaehyun by his tresses tight, driving his cock down the younger's throat. It’s so fucking _filthy_ , the way Jaehyun willingly takes it, gagging on it and yet, he tries his best to keep his eyes open, looking up at Johnny so _eagerly_ , as if telling Johnny to _give it to him_ , to _use him_ , _make it hurt_. Jaehyun looks at him with so much challenge and Johnny will never not indulge his husband.

After all, Jaehyun _is_ the only one who could _really_ take Johnny.

When Jaehyun’s resolve breaks and he finally closes his eyes to succumb to the pain and pleasure, Johnny pushes the latters head down to his cock until his nose is squished down to his belly and keeps it there. The way Johnny is tugging on his hair, pulling at his scalp is delicious pain for Jaehyun and it just makes him even more delirious. The little, short gusts of air Jaehyun exhales against Johnny’s skin is hot against his sweaty heated skin and it helps further that simmering hot pleasure inside of him. 

Jaehyun pinches his eyes close as the burn in his lungs is felt. His tears fall freely as he holds onto Johnny’s thighs but he never taps out, only grasping the flesh tighter as each second passes. But really, Jaehyun’s cock just leaks _more_ as he grows more desperate to breathe. And _fuck_ , the feeling of the way the skin of his neck stretches, bulging against the pearl choker he has on, making it even tighter around his neck, just fucks him up.

Gently, Johnny pulls off Jaehyun's head from his cock and Johnny sees the way Jaehyun’s eyes are just glazing over, as if he’s in his own head and Johnny will have to do _something_ to make him come down. “You okay, love?” They barely started. He wanted to know if his husband was okay and he wanted him to be present when he fucks him. That’s the only time Jaehyun is allowed to lose his mind. _On his cock._

He doesn’t get an answer but Jaehyun already has both hands wrapped around Johnny’s shaft and the head in his mouth, tongue already working on the tip, licking on the undersides and prodding at the wet slit that had Johnny’s hips bucking a little. He shakes his head a little before taking all of it inside his mouth and down his throat for a second and pulling back out, letting the head rest against his cheek, creating a prominent bump to where his right dimple is.

There’s nothing but adoration in Johnny’s eyes when Jaehyun turns to look up at him, sucking slowly on the older’s cock like it’s his favorite watermelon popsicle in the summer. Well, it _is_ hot where they are right now, but Jaehyun definitely prefers Johnny’s dick in all of the seasons, though. “So sweet…” Johnny smiles and Jaehyun hums in agreement, not able to do anything else. Yes, Johnny’s cock _is_ sweet. 

Johnny feels like he’s almost bursting into pleasure when Jaehyun deep throats him again and stays there, letting his velvety throat tighten around his cock with every hum, sending vibrations to his cock. He doesn’t know how long Jaehyun keeps himself buried down there but it’s Johnny who taps out first.

“Fuck, fuck, baby. Stop,” Johnny grunts as his fist clenches. Jaehyun immediately pulls off and he looks at Johnny with glassy eyes, worried etched in his gaze as he sucks lightly on the head. “You’re so…” Johnny spits as he finds himself questioning how someone could be that innocent _and_ lewd. And fucking hell, _that_ mouth. “Jaehyunnie, God.”

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asks, voice sounding rough. He clears his throat. The pain in his throat is more prominent now than before. “Did I hurt you?” He wraps both hands around Johnny’s length, lightly pumping it as he plants kitten licks on the head. 

With a pained out groan, Johnny tucks his camera away and easily pulls Jaehyun to his lap, surprising the younger. “Baby, that mouth is fucking _magic_ , you know.” Johnny grits as he pulls Jaehyun into a fierce kiss, their teeth clashing at the intensity. Johnny pulls away, catching Jaehyun’s bottom lip between his teeth. “I wanna fuck you _now_ and cum inside your pussy, baby. Will you let me?”

Even under the heat of the sun, Jaehyun feels hotter and fuck, yes, he’d let Johnny cum inside him _again and again._ “Fuck yes,” With a desperate nod, Jaehyun stands up to slip down his white shorts, along with his speedos in a record time. Every second he’s not filled to the brim with Johnny’s cock is time wasted.

In no time, both of them are naked from the waist down and are back on the couch, lips locked in a passionate, hungry kiss as four of Johnny’s liberally lubed fingers are buried in Jaehyun’s asshole. Jaehyun can _only_ hold onto the backrest of the couch behind the older to keep himself grounded. They’re only in the matching aloha shirts Johnny insisted they wear as their shorts and speedos are hastily thrown to the side and nothing else matters.

In the past few days they’ve been here, of course they’ve been fucking more often. Their jobs have hindered them from ever indulging in each other which is why this vacation was much needed, especially since it’s their 10th year anniversary. From how much they’ve fucked each other for the past few days, it's easy for Johnny to just fill and stretch Jaehyun with two fingers of both hands.

He rubs the silky and familiar walls of Jaehyun’s channel as he calmly opens him up amidst hungry kisses. It’s filthy, how Johnny licks up the wetness of drool and precum on Jaehyun chin, as if he’s cleaning it up. He slips his tongue inside the younger’s mouth again as he grips the walls with his fingers, clamping Jaehyun’s insides and fiercely yanks the rim to opposite directions, effectively stretching Jaehyun’s already _loose_ hole even more open.

“Fuck, Daddy!” Jaehyun grunts at the force. It doesn’t hurt as much as he thought, but maybe he’s just horny. As the sea breeze rolls, Jaehyun moans shakily as _feels_ it inside him and _fuck_ . He realizes how _open_ he is. “I’m so loose, Daddy,” Jaehyun whimpers almost helplessly against Johnny’s mouth as the older lands a heavy palm against his asscheek, making the younger gasp and jerk. Johnny then grips his asscheeks in a tight hold and starts to knead the flesh.

Capturing Jaehyun’s mouth in a tender kiss, Johnny starts to move his fingers inside of the younger. He starts slowly, even retracting his fingers back to trace at his loose, puffy rim before pressing inside again, feeling the way his walls would grip around his fingers, accompanied by filthy squelching noises from the amount of lube he used. He adds another finger before he starts to thrust faster and Jaehyun is whimpering against his mouth, never letting go. Johnny eagerly swallows every noise Jaehyun makes.

When Johnny starts to move his fingers inside Jaehyun at a fast, steady pace, the latter is breathless. Johnny calms him down by kneading the flesh of his ass steadily and it works because he feels Jaehyun’s body grow limp against him with every thrust. And with their proximity, Johnny can feel the way Jaehyun’s hard cock is just leaking between them. The perspiration and the precum on their skin isn’t a comfortable sensation but they couldn’t care less.

Jaehyun jolts on Johnny’s lap as the older man presses his fingers against Jaehyun’s prostate. After spending 15 years together, Johnny without a doubt knows Jaehyun’s body inside and out _very well_. And certainly, he knows where Jaehyun’s prostate is, enough to abuse it by thrusting his fingers in fast, pressing hard, grazing the tip of his fingers at the spongy flesh, then pulling out and pushing in again and doing the same thing over and over in quick succession. He never loses his stability and aim even as Jaehyun starts to lightly tremble on his lap.

Smothering Johnny in kisses, Jaehyun just presses himself closer to Johnny as he gets finger blasted like he’s simply a toy. He can never help the way his eyes roll back and his toes curl with how fucking good Johnny makes him feel. “Johnny, God! F-feels so good!” He whimpers against the older man’s lips, pulling his neck closer, as if choking Johnny with the way he’s holding on so tight.

With a dark chuckle, Johnny suddenly pulls his fingers out, ridding Jaehyun of his pleasure. He could feel the way Jaehyun was tightening around his fingers and Johnny had _plans_. He wants the younger to cum on his cock and nothing less. Without even letting Jaehyun settle, he slaps Jaehyun’s ass cheeks with both hands, making the younger man gasp brokenly. And like a balm, he grabs both of Jaehyun’s cheeks and lightly kneads them.

Very slowly, Johnny spreads Jaehyun’s cheeks apart again, exposing the gaping hole to the air and Jaehyun whimpers brokenly against his neck. “Much _much_ looser now, yeah?” Johnny enjoys the way the younger man trembles and whines in resignation with every blow of the sea wind against his hole. He knows Jaehyun feels the humiliation of being spread open like this. “Wish I could see how loose your pussy is and how you’re trying to squeeze it close.” He sounds so menacing that Jaehyun feels a shiver down his spine.

“Wanna have you inside me now, Daddy.” Jaehyun _whines_ , sounding so damn _needy_ . “ _Please_ , Daddy.” He pulls Johnny into a needy kiss again as Johnny liberally lubes up his cock from under. He can’t take it anymore. He has to have Johnny _inside_ him. It’s so hot and he can’t breathe and it feels like it’s the only thing that can make him feel better. “Daddy, _please_. Get in me. Fuck me, fuck me now!”

Johnny reels knowing he can make the hotshot lawyer and notoriously scary law professor be like _this_ and he hasn’t even had his cock inside the younger yet. “How about you take control, yeah?” His cock is dripping with lube and Jaehyun’s drool from the _messy_ blowjob earlier. “Show me how good you are on my cock, hm? Can you do that for Daddy?”

Feeling breathless at the thought of being filled, Jaehyun sits upright and lifts himself to a squat as he fists Johnny’s hard cock a few times. It’s messy, the way Jaehyun pumps his fist on his cock and the way they kiss. Johnny can only see the way Jaehyun’s chest already turning red from exhaustion, filled with hickies that he inflicted, and even closer now as Jaehyun settles in place on his cock. “ _Fuck_ ,” He carefully slides the head against his stretched rim and both of them groan in contact. “Watch me, watch me, _Daddy_.” Johnny bites his lip as he looks at how Jaehyun leans back a little to show where the tip of his cock catches against Jaehyun’s rim.

It’s _bliss_ and a hint of pain when Jaehyun finally slides down on Johnny’s cock. The stretch is more than Johnny’s fingers and he can’t help but whimper and bites his lips as he slowly descends down the girthy length— “Oh!” Jaehyun gasps as his legs tremble as the tip of Johnny’s cock prods against his swollen prostate. And Johnny isn’t even _fully_ in. “Holy shit!”

Johnny grabs Jaehyun’s hips, holding him up. He knows how Jaehyun gets overwhelmed. “You okay, babe?” Johnny’s eyebrows are furrowed in worry but he doesn’t stop pressing kisses and licking on Jaehyun’s neck, loving the way his skin tastes salty from the slight sheen of sweat on his skin. He knows how sensitive Jaehyun’s neck is so he nips on the skin, sucking hickies at the same time, comforting him with it. _Goddamn_ , it’s so hot. And it’s not just because of the sun.

“Hm,” Jaehyun nods, lifting his hips again until the crown of Johnny’s cock is the only thing inside him. He grabs onto the head rest behind Johnny and rests on his knees to balance himself as he looms over Johnny, “Baby, kiss me?” Even as he’s had Johnny’s cock inside him a million times now, the feeling never gets old. He’s so big and he fills Jaehyun so right. 

“Did you have to ask?” There’s a bright, goofy smile on Johnny’s face before their lips are caught in a kiss again. But this time, it’s slow and tender. It’s like the cool breeze rolling past in the middle of the humid air and the sun beating down on them. It’s a reminder that even through the intense, lustful love, there will always be the comfortable, sweet love between them.

Cheeky as always, Johnny bites on the dangling pendant of Jaehyun’s necklace, making the younger smile as he settles on Johnny’s lap again. “Love you, John Suh.” Jaehyun’s grins as he lines up the leaking tip of Johnny’s cock against his puffy rim, moving his hips down until he feels the more than familiar stretch of the shaft spearing his insides. “ _Fuck_ —s-so big… you fill me up so good, Daddy.”

It takes a lot for Johnny to exercise his control, to stop himself from fucking his hips up and pulling Jaehyun down to bury himself into his wet, velvety heat. He’s so goddamn _tight_ . Like he was just made to be on Johnny’s cock that he can’t help but think they were destined to be like this. Being inside of Jaehyun was a whole different kind of experience. So Johnny holds onto Jaehyun’s hips and bites onto his neck, licking over his pearl choker. “God... I love you, _I love you_. I love you, Jaehyun.”

With their proximity, Johnny can clearly see Jaehyun’s long eyelashes, his cherry lips and unblemished skin and once again, he questions himself how he managed to get this specimen of a man right here. Though they were in their late 30’s, it seemed like Jaehyun never left his 20’s. People also tell him that, but Jaehyun, in Johnny’s eyes, was a kind of an alien because how can someone be this beautiful? Smiling to himself, he steals a quick kiss.

Johnny clearly remembers the first time he met Jaehyun and he swore, he started to believe in love at first sight then. Johnny had to retake taxation law because he had failed, thinking it was the end of the world and it was embarrassing. But then, Jaehyun sat next to him and Johnny knew that it would be his favorite class from the on. They ended up being study buddies, with Johnny helping Jaehyun with the materials from classes he’s taken and Jaehyun being an effective study buddy. And now, he realizes how they’ve really come so far.

When Jaehyun finally bottoms out, he presses himself against Johnny, burying his face against Johnny’s neck as he takes control of his breathing and tries to get used to the feeling of Johnny inside him, stretching him open. “God,” Jaehyun chuckles slightly, “I will never get used to the feeling of you inside me.” It always feels like the first time. “You’re so fucking _big_ .” He can _feel_ the way Johnny’s cock is so deep inside him and he isn’t prepared to see where he’s distended.

Though heavily sexually experienced, Jaehyun never really had much experience with men. He was always a skirt chaser and only branched out during university because there were so many fine, smart men around him. Of course, he couldn’t help himself. But he usually didn’t date men exclusively, but only fucked around with them so him dating Johnny came off as a surprise for everyone, including him, even. And the surprise carried on even more so when he saw Johnny’s dick.

Naturally, Johnny was bigger, taller and muscular than him. And apparently, in dick size too. He wasn’t sure how he could take him then, because even as he’s fucked so many big dicks, Johnny was the biggest one he’s ever had. So early in their relationship, it was Johnny who was bottoming. They’re both switches so it was alright. But after a few nudges from their annoying friends and Jaehyun being competitive, he decided to take Johnny’s size as a challenge. And needless to say, after he’s had it in him, he never looked back.

Don’t get them wrong, they would switch from time to time and kept things exciting between them by indulging in various plays, kinks and even toys. But both men realized that it was best and preferred that Jaehyun kept on his hands and knees while Johnny fucked him from behind. Or in whatever position, as long as Jaehyun was _full_ of Johnny’s cock.

Johnny chuckles and looks at him like he knows what he’s thinking. “Like a virgin?” Of course, Johnny would sing Madonna to annoy him and Jaehyun can only roll his eyes even as he laughs. “Look at how you took all of me, though? You’re so good for me, aren’t you?” Jaehyun nods, their lips meeting again in a quick but passionate kiss. “I can’t believe you’re mine…”

“ _Really_ ? Saying cheesy shit when you’re when you’re balls deep _in_ me?” Jaehyun says with a chuckle as he _finally_ relaxes. He squeezes around Johnny to tease him and is successful in making the older pinch his eyes close and grunt. God, everytime they’re like this, Jaehyun can’t help but think this is where he belongs. Being on Johnny’s cock felt as natural as breathing. It’s been a long 15 years and he’s never once felt like they aren’t short of soulmates.

Johnny palms Jaehyun’s asscheeks, running his hands on the smooth cheeks and to where it's pressed flush against his thighs. He squeezes the cheeks, realizing how it had gone a bit cushiony compared to how firm it was years ago. Jaehyun was never really blessed in the ass department but Johnny always made sure to show how much he adores it. “Baby, I’ve told you a lot while I was balls deep in you, you know.” They share a laugh and a kiss again. God, it was pure bliss to be like this; with the love of his life, in his arms, and buried inside him. “I can’t believe we’re married… never in my life would I have imagined that I’d ever get to be with you and call you mine.” Truly, there’s nobody else he’d rather be with.

Jaehyun feels his cheeks heat up, and again, it’s not just from the sun, or the way they’re pressed do close to each other as he’s speared on Johnny’s cock. “We’ve been married for 10 and together for 15, just in case you forgot.” There’s a blissed out look on Johnny’s face and Jaehyun adores it. It’s the look he gets when Jaehyun initiates their ‘I love you’ contest where they fight over who loves who better, which is usually Johnny’s thing. It started during university and until now, Johnny would randomly start it. Even over calls and texts.

“And that’s insane, right? I never imagined I’d ever be so in love with someone so much to willingly want to spend my life with them but here we are… living proof.” Johnny didn’t believe in marriage at all when he was younger. He used to think he’d just freely live his life instead of being stuck _miserable_ with someone. In fact, he never loved someone enough to want to be with them until Jaehyun. “Oh God,” Johnny grunts as he leans his head back on the backrest. But here he was, spending everyday with Jaehyun, just getting happier and happier day by day. “I’m getting emotional. _Goddamn_ , baby. I’m so in love with you... What the hell?”

Jaehyun full on explodes in laughter but his heart flutters. God, what did he do to deserve such a wonderful man? “You better!” Jaehyun may not seem like he cared compared to Johnny, a huge romantic to the point of even being called Clifford growing up, but he always makes sure to show his love in ways he knows how. “Don’t cry, Johnny hyung. I love you too. And no one else. There’s no one else I’d rather spend 15 years with. And even more until we smell like the earth and we can’t have sex anymore.” Honestly, the sex was just a bonus. He and Johnny matched so well that even if Johnny was a eunuch, he’d still choose to be with him forever.

Johnny chuckles at Jaehyun’s words but he can’t help but tear up, still. He blinks the tears away as he smiles. He didn’t wanna be a big sap but he can’t help himself. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Well, your dick played a big part in my decision.” Jaehyun contracts his ass, reminding Johnny that they were joined together like this, in the most intimate of ways. “It was a no-brainer when you asked me to marry you, you know? Getting dicked down so good on top of being loved so good too? I was fucking sold.”

“Baby, I think the millenials call it _dickmatized_.” Of course Johnny would know the newer terms. Donghyuck, Johnny’s assistant, and Renjun and Jaemin who worked in his studio would always school him on what the youngster’s say these days. Jaehyun being clueless about what a ‘bop’ is still brings laughter in Johnny’s office when it’s brought up. “You didn’t know that, did you?”

In response, Jaehyun just rolls his eyes with a smile. “You’re so annoying. Enough with the chit-chat, more fucking!” Johnny loved teasing him, just riling him up and Jaehyun admits that it always works. It just proves how weak he is for his husband.

Of course, what Jaehyun wants, Jaehyun gets. So Johnny slides down a little, making the younger moan and hold onto him from the abrupt motion. “I’m ready, _beautiful_.” Johnny pecks Jaehyun’s cheek. “Ready to see you ruined on my cock.” And like a switch, Johnny is back to sexy mode and Jaehyun can clearly see the way his gaze darkens and yet, the look of love still is very much present.

Jaehyun smiles as he bites his bottom lip, pushing his aloha shirt back to expose his hickey covered torso as he leans back. He holds onto Johnny’s knees, “you have such a filthy mouth, Daddy.” There’s a dangerous glint in Jaehyun's eyes and his intentions are shown when he squeezes around Johnny’s length as he gets comfortable. Through this angle, it’s also clear to see the way Johnny’s cock bulges slightly against Jaehyun’s tight, flat stomach. “You love seeing me like this, yeah? How do I feel?”

From the way Jaehyun is reclining and the sun is shining down on him, the light casts on him as if giving him a halo and Johnny can’t help but truly believe this man is holy and deserves to be praised. Johnny grunts as he clenches his jaw, “Fuck yes, baby. Love seeing you on my cock. S’good, s’tight.” This angel started to throw his ass in circles, clenching tight around Johnny like a good cock slut. “You are so, so wet for me...” Johnny points out with a chuckle, smirking as Jaehyun looks to see the way his cock was dripping precum as it stood hard, heavy and tall in the air.

Urged by the lewd vision of his own hard, leaking _clit_ , Jaehyun starts to thrust his hips up. He starts slowly at first as he grips onto Johnny’s knees for stability. Eventually, he lifts his hips up until the tip of Johnny’s cock is inside him, and he slides back down fast with a gasp along with the sound of his ass cheeks colliding against Johnny’s thighs. Both of them moan at the sensation. It was always _so good_ like this. 

“Watch me, Daddy. Watch how I take your cock in my tight pussy like I was born to.” When in control, Jaehyun can get _mouthy_ and in the best way. So different from his usual well mannered, reserved and respectful demeanor. But it also meant Johnny would suffer because he knew how Jaehyun could get _filthy_. “God, you’re in so deep! I feel you in my tummy, Daddy! You’re gonna fucking destroy me with your cock!” It’s pure sin how Jaehyun says that with a low but incredibly sensual voice, almost feral, with lidded, lust blown eyes and his hips expertly moving in the way Johnny loves it. He’s sin personified.

Gripping the cushions, Johnny tries his best to fucking last because the sight of Jaehyun losing himself and giving in to the pleasure on his cock is just _too damn much_ for the elder. “You fucking belong on my cock, don’t you?” Johnny grits, watching the way Jaehyun bites his lip as he throws his head back after he nods in agreement. In his opinion, Jaehyun belonged in a museum. The way his face looks is the haze of pleasure is just — “Beautiful… Baby, you’re so beautiful.” With his hands moving automatically, he grabs his camera. At this moment, it's the only thing he can grasp properly. He turns it on, preparing to take pictures because this is second nature. To keep this moment alive, and immortalized.  
  
Jaehyun’s ass contracts, making the older gasp brokenly in response. He loves it when Johnny takes pictures of him. He loves to see all the _memories_ they had and revisit every moment, feeling the emotion in a certain photo taken on a certain day with him doing a certain action. Especially when they're most vulnerable, in the most _primal_ state of being. Just lost in lust and love. “Take a photo of me, Daddy,” he grunts sensually as he rolls his hips slower. He feels the sweat trickle down his body. It was so fucking hot.

“Yes, baby.” Without preamble, Johnny takes photos of Jaehyun, perched on his lap and sitting on his cock and Johnny can barely keep his focus. Jaehyun _knows_ what he’s doing. He’s exaggerating his facial expression and his moans. His moans go up a pitch and he sounds dirtier, as if he was in porn. He also starts to move his hips more fluidly and slower for show but don’t get it twisted; he really does enjoy it. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. You’re my muse. _Mine_.” Johnny is using a film camera so he has to limit what he takes. He aims up to Jaehyun’s face but the younger man orders him to aim down.

Jaehyun nods eagerly to Johnny’s words, his wicked tongue hanging out lewdly. “Take pictures of how well my pussy takes your fat cock, Daddy. I _want_ you to take pictures of my _pussy_ all spread out for your _cock_ .” Jaehyun starts to move faster now, lifting his hips up and down in abandon. The exaggeration is real now with how good he’s getting impaled on Johnny’s cock like this. “Watch me! Watch me! Baby, _please_ ! Watch me!” With how their skins are wet in perspiration, especially where their flesh meets, the sound of wet skin slapping gets louder and even more slicker. Even the heavy wet slap of Jaehyun’s cock against his belly is driving Johnny _insane_. “Watch how your cock ruins me, Daddy!”

Unable to take it anymore, Johnny lets go of the camera, almost throwing it to the side and quickly grips Jaehyun’s hips. _Tightly_ . He knows the younger will be bruising with the way he’s holding him so tight. “You fucking slut, _shit_ .” Johnny’s jaw is clenched tightly as he grips on Jaehyun’s hips with all his might. But of course, Jaehyun doesn’t let up. In fact, he _smiles_ . He loves to see the way he affects Johnny like this. “You won’t be smiling when I’m fucking finished with you, you fucking _whore_.”

Jaehyun pouts, feigning innocence. His cuteness has always been a weakness for the older, even at their age. But then again, here he was riding dick like he wasn’t complaining about his knees hurting after walking around a few days ago. “Oh? What will you do to me?” Johnny’s hold has loosened a little so Jaehyun takes this opportunity to grind his hips lightly. “Tell me, Daddy...”

There’s something dangerous in Johnny’s eyes that has Jaehyun feeling a chill down his spine. And the words that leave Johnny’s mouth have so much conviction, Jaehyun is breathless. “ _I’m gonna fucking knock you up, Suh Yoono_.”

Jaehyun’s eyes roll back, body twitching as he moans, _high_ , with Johnny’s words and the way the older’s cockhead presses so deliciously against his prostate at the same time. “Oh my god, _please_ !” His hips move on its own, thrusting desperately up and down, reveling in the way Johnny fills him up in ways no one can. The burn in his thighs is pushed to the back of his mind as his lust takes over. “Tell me what you wanna do to me, please. Daddy, _please_.” Jaehyun locks eyes with Johnny now and he almost fears the way the older is looking at him—like he’s going to eat him alive.

“Baby, you know I always fuck you so good, right?” Johnny smiles, at ease now as he runs his hand over the slick milky skin of Jaehyun’s thighs. “You’re so fucking pretty. I love how you take my cock so easy. Remember when you had a hard time taking me in back when we were in uni?” Jaehyun nods as he continues to move his hips. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk for a week. You’d like that, right? Even when you missed your civil law exam? You wanted me to fuck you so good that you couldn’t get up. I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t do anything but be on my cock, you hear me?”

“Yes, yes! I want you to fuck me hard, Daddy. Need your cock so much.” Jaehyun’s body is moving on his own, seemingly under a spell to chase pleasure through impaling himself on Johnny’s cock without tiring. “You feel so fucking good inside me, _God!” J_ aehyun could feel the familiar tingle of overwhelming pleasure down his spine which formed to the desperate _need_ to cum. “I’m gonna…”

Johnny’s gaze hardens and his eyebrows furrow. His smile drops and suddenly, Jaehyun _feels_ so small and intimidated. And hornier than ever. “Oh no, darling. You cum when I say so. This pussy—” Johnny slides his hand closer to Jaehyun’s untouched cock but instead slides down lower, to touch where they’re so intimately joined— “is _mine_ . This is _mine_ , you hear me?” Jaehyun’s hip stutters to a pause as Johnny’s fingers start to trace his sensitive stretched rim accommodating Johnny’s thick appendage. “This pussy is _mine_ . So when I tell you that you’re gonna ride until you make me cum, you _will_ do it, you hear me?”

God, the way Johnny speaks just makes Jaehyun even hornier. “Yes, Daddy.” At this point, he’s too far gone to really process whatever Johnny is telling him. His hips have a mind of his own and his body feels like it's on fire as his prostate is stimulated. “I’ll do whatever you tell me to.”

“You’re so pretty, Jaehyunnie,” Johnny coos but ends up gritting his teeth at the way Jaehyun is clenching so tight around him. “I wanna fuck you up _so bad_ , baby. Wanna fuck you so hard you can’t go anywhere and I can fill you up— _breed_ you until you’re pregnant. Never gonna let you go until I knock you up. You can just stay home for me, you know. You’re so smart but you don’t need a brain to be a breeding whore.” It’s mindless babbling now on Johnny’s part but he fucking means every word that leaves his mouth. “You’re made to be fucked, baby girl. Sitting on my cock like this so pretty and full of my cum. God, _Jaehyunnie_. You make me feel so fucking good.”

The heat just makes Jaehyun’s usually rosy cheeks even redder through the perspiration. His eyes are red rimmed and glazed. And he’s so fucking pretty, even when he’s crying and openly sobbing out like this. And it just brings so much pleasure to Johnny that he feels like he’s going to explode any second now. But he couldn't because Jaehyun needed to cum first. He’s his priority, and like everything else in his life and in all aspects, Jaehyun comes _first_.

With Johnny’s last few ounces of self control, Johnny holds onto Jaehyun’s hips and keeps him still, effectively halting the younger with his cock buried deep inside him. “Baby, it’s my turn to make you feel good.” Johnny can feel drips of sweat sliding down from the top of his head down his nose. The air is so hot but it’s so much hotter in between them. “Hold onto me.”

Obediently, Jaehyun wraps his arms around Johnny’s arms as the latter hooks Jaehyun’s legs on his arms. Johnny makes sure Jaehyun’s knees are secured on the bend of his arms before he stands up, lifting Jaehyun with him and keeping them connected. Jaehyun bounces at the impact and now, the whole weight of his body is centered to where they’re connected. And it makes them both moan at the _intense_ pleasure.

“Holy shit, _Daddy_ ,” Jaehyun whines, his tears steadily building up and dripping as his whole body drops down on Johnny’s cock and he feels so much _fuller_ . It’s too deep and it _hurts_ but for him, the pain is pleasure. “You’re in so _deep_ , fuck, _fuck, fuck_.” And it didn’t help that Johnny was pressing against his prostate and with all of his weight resting there. Jaehyun felt lightheaded. “I’m losing my mind,” he sobs.

Being the little shit that he is, Johnny holds Jaehyun tighter and _suddenly_ delivers fast, aggressive and hard thrusts into Jaehyun in quick succession, making the younger scream with how deep and intense he bounces back on Johnny’s cock. “Fucking hell! You love this, right? Getting fucked and not being able to do anything but take my fucking cock?” Johnny’s laughter is condescending, knowing Jaehyun feels helpless, _humiliated_ with the way he’s blindly scratching at Johnny’s back to desperately hold onto the older, stuck between wanting to ease the immense, overwhelming feeling of the cock inside him and not wanting to fall. “You’re only good on my cock like this, Jaehyunnie. You were born to take cock, you and I both know it.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Jaehyun moans as he bites his lips, “I love it… I love when you fuck me like this! ‘Sho goood!” There's something twisted in the way he feels so good in being helpless. Like how his spine tingles and his whole body sings when Johnny uses him with no regards to his pleasure. Like he’s just nothing to him but a toy. Despite that, he knows Johnny will _always_ take care of him no matter what. “God, I love your cock. ‘M yours! _Please_!”

On the way to the bed, Johnny steadily bounces Jaehyun on his cock like it’s nothing, and the latter is reduced to a mess of moans. Jaehyun isn’t heavy but he’s not that light either, considering they’re almost the same body size at Johnny’s age, it isn’t an easy feat anymore but he’s adamant he’ll keep on doing it until he can, just to please his husband. He fucks Jaehyun a few times before he lets him down on the bed, pulling out his cock in the process. He earns a less than pleased noise of complaint from Jaehyun.

Like an automatic action, Jaehyun is quick to present himself by lifting his legs to his chest, holding his legs up and apart tightly. “Won’t you come inside and fuck me, daddy?” Jaehyun is fucked out, and his mind is swimming but he knows how to work and get what he wants which is Johnny’s cock inside him so he gives him his most sultry look, the look he knows will have his guts rearranged. “I’m so ready for you, Daddy. Look at how loose and wide I am for you. Come make me feel full with your cock, yeah? Don’t I make you feel good, Daddy? Please?”

Ignoring his raging hard on _and_ Jaehyun, which made the latter whine in annoyance, Johnny walks back to get the lube and his camera then throws the bottle on the bed. Jaehyun hasn’t let down from his position when Johnny comes back around. But as soon as Johnny is getting out of his shirt, Jaehyun takes his off too and now, their matching aloha shirts are on a pile on the floor. Now, they’re bare, save for their pearl necklaces that they bought from the souvenir shop a few days ago when they were at the mainland. After that, the elder settles himself on the bed and pushes Jaehyun’s leg up farther until his hips are off the bed and he has a clearer view of Jaeyun’s gaping asshole in the light.

“Goddamn, baby. I really ruined you, huh?” Johnny chuckles, feeling fucking proud. He gets a pillow and shoves it under Jaehyun’s hips and grabs his camera to take a shot of Jaehyun’s loose asshole. What used to be so tight and pink was now wide open, as he’s just been used, but his _pussy_ that Johnny knows so well, although still pink, has turned a bit tawny. His rim is protruded out, and there’s no sign of elasticity at all. He’s so fucking _loose_ . And it’s obvious just how _well used_ it was throughout these years. “This pussy is mine,” Johnny hums happily, almost cutely. “I remember when it was all tight and cute, and now it’s just ruined. I did that, huh?” He’s so proud of it and it shows. 

“It’s not gonna be yours anymore unless you fuck me now.” Jaehyun is desperate. And a desperate and annoyed Jaehyun is a bratty Jaehyun. Johnny ignores him though, continuously looking at his hole like he was observing art in a museum. “Maybe I can get that intern to fuck me… What’s his name? _Jeno_? He’s pretty fucking hot and he’s young. I bet he’s a good fuck. Bet he has a big dick too.” Jeno was an intern in Jaehyun’s firm and although Johnny and Jaehyun never fought about him, Jeno had been a topic for them a few times.

Johnny puts away his camera, tucking it onto the bedside table before coming back to his previous position in front of Jaehyun. “Jeno, huh?” Johnny only lifts a brow at the big cocky smirk on Jaehyun’s face. Slowly, Johnny runs his hard, calloused palms over the back of Jaehyun’s thighs, just caressing his heated skin. “How do you know Jeno could ever fuck you good as good as I can?” Johnny lands his hand on the area he was just touching and the sound is loud and crisp.

Jaehyun gasps, taken by surprise at Johnny slapping his ass. Immediately, he feels Johnny’s fingers trace his bare balls and perineum. Of course they both got waxed before they went on this holiday. “He’s so strong, Johnny. He looks so good in his suit too. I bet it’ll be hot if he fucks me bent over the table in his suit.”

“Really?” Johnny starts to lightly rub on Jaehyun’s balls, palming it gently and squeezing lightly before moving up to his cock, just tracing the dominant vein on the shaft. “Jeno has a boyfriend, right? Are you gonna be a homewrecker too?” Johnny says it lightly, as if teasing but the way he’s using his nail to press against Jaehyun’s sensitive cock is harsh.

“Gonna find a younger man to fuck me good,” Jaehyun spits. Of course, he’s riling up Johnny but sometimes, he gets too into it because he doesn’t want to lose. “Younger men with bigger cocks and can fuck me all night. Just wanna get used. Maybe Jeno can invite his friends to fuck me good. Even Jaemin. They all can fuck me. Take turns on me.” The idea made Jaehyun so horny that he can’t help the way his cock twitches and his hole winks.

Johnny laughs humorlessly as his gaze turns cold. “I don’t think youngsters will want to fuck a man with a _busted_ pussy like this.” He says it in a matter-of-fact way and Jaehyun feels his cheeks burn in humiliation. “I mean, who’d want to? No one would stoop low to fuck a loose hole like this.” Johnny suddenly grips Jaehyun’s cock tight and pulls it back, then lets go, making it slap against his belly. “No one but _me_ wants this sorry excuse of a pussy, you know. I’m just taking responsibility because I know I’m the one that made you like this. I made you _loose_ and _sloppy_ . I _ruined_ you.” With that, Jaehyun gasps as Johnny’s heavy hand lands over his hole with a loud slap.

Body jerking, Jaehyun sobs at Johnny lands another strong hit. He’s forgetting about the game, and now he just wants to follow everything Johnny says and believe his words like he’s preaching scriptures. He’s never been religious but _fuck_ , he’d _follow_ Johnny. “Fuck, yes.” Jaehyun sobs, holding his legs tighter as his hole feels obviously emptier than ever. “You’ve ruined me for other men, Johnny.” He did and Jaehyun doesn’t need other men, or anyone else when he has Johnny.

“I know, baby.” Johnny coos, as if he was comforting Jaehyun after a long day. “And you are so pliant, always so eager and always begging me to ruin you, yeah? You always want my cock it’s so cute.” Johnny grabs Jaehyun’s hips tilting it up until he’s eye level with Jaehyun’s hole. “So _pretty_ . _Sloppy_ . _Used_.” The hot air from Johnny’s breathing that landed on Jaehyun’s heated skin made the latter get goosebumps. “Just for me.”

“Fuck!” Jaehyun doesn’t see it coming— Johnny diving down and dipping his tongue in his loose, gaping hole, licking at his walls and thrusting his tongue in his loose channel. All Jaehyun can do is moan and surrender to him. “Daddy, you make me feel _soo goood_ ,” Jaehyun slurs as Johnny starts to suck on his rim, nibbling lightly on the loose skin. The filthy slurping sounds are as loud as Jaehyun’s heartbeat and he has half a mind to think it was good they were alone in the sea in this bungalow.

Johnny is messy when he eats, and it’s no different when he eats ass. But sometimes, he gets a little _filthier_ , even messier than his famous sloppy blowjobs. Johnny could make Jaehyun cum however he pleases and without fail. Jaehyun knows that fact all too well. And he _loves_ it. No one can compare to Johnny. He’d never replace him with anyone else and now, it seemed like Johnny was making a point to remind Jaehyun of that fact because he fucks Jaehyun with his tongue relentlessly. Jeno _who_?

Once again, Johnny holds Jaehyun’s hips up until he’s bent in half and his ass is in the air, steadily holding Jaehyun up. Thank God for the yoga they both do in the mornings. Johnny licks a stripe from Jaehyun’s hole to his perineum, sucking on the skin and then sucking on his balls, taking the whole of it in his mouth. After giving the same treatment to both testicles, Johnny starts to gather his drool and then filthily spits it in Jaehyun’s hole. Jaehyun’s hole winks at the impact and Johnny watches how the thick liquid clings onto his walls and slowly drips down. Jaehyun feels fucking filthy with how he feels the wetness trickle down inside him.

“Daddy, can I cum? I want to cum.” It’s a statement, not a question. He wants Johnny to stop playing games and make him cum but he avoids sounding firm, instead turning to use his seduction tactic again. “Please?” _Begging_ , basically.

Without a word, Johnny settles between Jaehyun’s legs. He grabs the lube bottle from the side and squirts a dollop of lube inside of Jaehyun’s ass that has the younger man whining and squirming. It was already warmed up by the seaside weather which was convenient for Jaehyun, who disliked cold lube. Johnny also liberally slicks up his cock before lining it up to Jaehyun’s rim, but he plays a little, tracing the younger man's protruding rim with the head of his cock and slapping the length against his hole, wet, slapping sounds filling the open air.

“Oh my Jaehyunnie.. So pretty....” Johnny sighs as he stares at the way Jaehyun’s rim is so puffy, so loose and so wet. And all for him. “I love you so much, baby girl. I’m yours as much as you're mine, remember that. I will never get tired of loving you.”

The sounds are loud and filthy when Johnny finally enters Jaehyun. The younger man looks blissed out, feeling the way Johnny easily slides home inside him, bottoming out and Johnny can’t keep his eyes off from where they’re joined. With Jaehyun’s ass cheeks flushed against Johnny’s hips, it’s easy to see how Jaehyun’s pinkish pale milky skin contrasted against Johnny’s slightly tanner, golden skin. It never got old.

With a blissed out smile, Jaehyun cups Johnny’s face and captures his mouth for a kiss. Johnny is pressed right against his swollen prostate and it feels so good to be under the older man like this, trapped in between the bed and him, impaled on his cock. “I love you, I really do.” Jaehyun whispers against Johnny’s mouth as they smile into the kiss. It feels so right. It feels so good. It feels like _home_. “Don’t ever leave me alone, please. Don’t wanna be cold.”

Johnny finds himself chuckling. Usually, Jaehyun wasn’t the one that would tell him ‘I love you’ and the likes but right now, Jaehyun couldn’t stop saying it. “Baby, as long as I’m with you, and I’m inside you... Any place is warm.” Jaehyun can’t help but giggle and Johnny joins him but he goes back to letting Jaehyun suck on his tongue, as it was a thing that the younger loved to do. “You feel perfect around me… like you were made for me.”

Jaehyun smiles, agreeing. _Of course._ “Daddy, can you make me cum now? Please?” Jaehyun pouts, breathless from the kiss as he runs his hand though Johnny’s now damp hair from the sweat. The moment is tender but Jaehyun just can’t stop himself. “I’ll find another man again-”

Johnny laughs, “Hush. We get it, you’re hot and everyone will want to fuck you and your loose pussy. You _never_ stop begging for cock, I swear to God.” He wiggles his hips, making Jaehyun gasp at the sensation since he’s buried inside him. Johnny leans back on his hunches and looks down to Jaehyun’s tight stomach seeing the slight bulging because of his cock and he fucking loves it. He’s _obsessed_ with it. “Look at how I fill you up, bubba.” Johnny brings one of Jaehyun’s hands down to the lower part of his tight stomach, right on the bulge and presses down. Then Johnny moves his hips, angling it to make it obvious how Jaehyun’s stomach is distended with every slight thrust.

“Holy shit,” Jaehyun moans, eyes rolling back uncontrollably at the angle. The way Johnny moved inside absolutely drove him insane and the fact that he’s feeling Johnny’s cock moving inside him with his own palm just fucks him up. How was Johnny scrambling his guts like this? How has he survived this life living with disorganized organs? How was Johnny getting away with this? “ _Fuck you, Johnny!_ You’re fucking destroying me! I can feel you in my tummy! Messing me up...” Jaehyun spits, whining and sobbing. Honestly, with the overwhelming feeling of his insides being decimated, Jaehyun’s mouth has no filter.

Johnny laughs, surprised by the outburst from his normally mellow husband. “Fuck _you_ , Jaehyun.” He says it back, almost growling but it has no bite. It’s a joke, of course.

Jaehyun then opens his eyes and nods as he starts to move his hips, urging Johnny to move faster and harder. To _really_ fuck him. “Yes! Fuck me, Johnny!” And that makes Johnny ultimately follow what the younger wants. “Fuck me hard as you want, Daddy. Use me how however you want.”

This change in Jaehyun makes Johnny smirk, “You were getting brave and saying other men's names when you’re with me but you just end up begging for my cock.” Johnny clicks his tongue as he watches Jaehyun bask in the pleasure of Johnny’s steady thrusting. He looks so blissed out that Johnny doesn’t want to do what he does next: pressing against Jaehyun’s prostate and staying still, making the younger cry out. “God, you’re just so pliant for me. What would they think if they knew THE Jeong Jaehyun is such a pliant whore for me?”

“ _No_ ! Daddy! I was about to cum!” Jaehyun looks so dejected _and_ desperate, moving his hips on his own but Johnny takes a hold of his legs and presses them against his shoulders. “I was about to cum, daddy…” Jaehyun sobs, tears spilling down his cheeks freely. Johnny feels bad. As much as he likes seeing the younger man cry, he hated it because it hurt his heart to see him so sad. “Please…”

“Stay still and trust me,” Johnny says and Jaehyun is quick to follow. Of course he trusts his husband. Johnny leans forward, almost pressing the younger man in half. Jaehyun’s hips are lifted a little and this angle does wonders for the younger as Johnny’s cock is pressed tightly and so heavy against his prostate. “Gonna suck your fucking tits and make you cum from that.”

Wasting no time, Johnny wraps his mouth over Jaehyun’s left nipple, the little bud wet and encased in the wonderful heat of Johnny’s mouth and _sucks_ . Immediately, Jaehyun’s back arches at the sensation and Johnny uses this chance to slip his hands to Jaehyun’s back to push his chest closer to Johnny’s mouth as he starts to suck harder, lightly nibbling on the bud and Jaehyun is _sobbing_. Johnny has been playing with him for the past few days endlessly and it makes him even more sensitive than usual.

Jaehyun has always had sensitive nipples, particularly his left nipple. Back in uni when they played sports, Johnny would notice the younger had always put bandaids over his nipples to ease them from overstimulation during an innocent game of sports. When they started dating, Jaehyun had shared the reason for the bandaids. And of course, Johnny didn’t miss a chance to take advantage of it in the bedroom. Jaehyun cumming solely from having his nipples played with isn’t uncommon for them at all.

Being together for years, Johnny knows how Jaehyun _loves_ it when he grazes his teeth against the bud, lightly biting it and then easing the pain using his tongue by pressing down as he traces his areola with it. It drives Jaehyun absolutely crazy, especially when Johnny plays with the other free nipple by rolling the bud tight with his thumb and pointer finger, then tapping on the tip using the tip of his finger.

“I can just imagine how your tits are gonna swell up,” Johnny grunts as he digs his teeth on the flesh around Jaehyun’s nipple. “Can’t wait to get you knocked up, holy shit. Then I’ll drink your fucking milk,” Johnny grunts against Jaehyun’s sternum, planting kisses and hickies at every expanse of skin he reaches before moving onto the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. “I know you’re gonna taste so good. I know your milk is gonna taste so good.”

Jaehyun holds onto Johnny’s arms tight as he moans, pushing his head back to the pillow to ground himself. He can’t help the way his hips jerk with every sinful suction of Johnny’s mouth on him. “God, I _want_ you to. I want you to suck my nipples until I tell you not to because our baby won’t have milk.” Jaehyun gasps as Johnny pinches both his buds painfully as he plants open mouthed kisses on his jaw to his neck, sucking on the skin. Jaehyun’s nipples are still sensitive and his chest is still covered in hickies from yesterday night but Johnny adds more and more, planting hickies like constellations on the younger’s skin.

Head deep in pleasure, Jaehyun howls as Johnny pushes Jaehyun up a little on the bed, using his hips and thrusting hard into the younger to make him move until Jaehyun’s head pressed against the pillow overhead. Jaehyun’s body seizes, then uncontrollably shakes at the intense, heavy, punching jabs on his prostate. At the same time, Johnny bites his overstimulated nipple and pulls at the other one. “ _Fuck_!” Before he could even be aware of the situation, his back arches and his cock shoots up spurts of cum between their bodies.

The orgasm is so sudden and too intense that Jaehyun can’t stop the way he _shakes_. He doesn’t think he’s aware he came except for the feeling of his brain feeling like mush, ears and sight blocked and his body tightening up. Both of them are too deep in pleasure that they don’t even notice the way the bed creaks and the way the headboard bangs against the wall at Johnny’s powerful thrusts. It was intended to move the younger up, afterall. 

At this time, the sky slowly turns orange, signalling the incoming sunset. The air gets a bit cooler but it’s unnoticed between the couple as the heat between them is hotter than ever. At this moment, even as they’re alone in their floating bungalow in the sea, they’re alone in their own world. With each other.

Jaehyun’s orgasm, in fact, does not stop Johnny from assaulting his husband's swollen nipples. Johnny even matches the way Jaehyun’s hips are canting up to ride out his orgasm by pressing his hips down closer to Jaehyun, holding him down as he suckles on his sensitive buds. He loves the way Jaehyun fucking _clenches_ around his cock to prolong the tightness. All the while, Johnny thinks of it as a treat for himself, playing with the buds, using his fingers and his mouth at the same time. It’s lewd how he licks the nipple using the broad side of his tongue and the tip to stimulate the buds, then wraps his lips around it and sucks on it like a baby thirsty for milk. He alternates between each nipple, making sure to give equal attention to both.

Usually dusty pink and dainty, Jaehyun’s nipples haven’t changed over the years save for its size. Johnny doesn’t know the science behind how it looks bigger now but he’s sure it’s his doing as he loves sucking Jaehyun’s nipples. Sometimes, when they’re bored and just in bed, he’d find a way to play and suck the younger man’s nipples. He loved it when the dusty pink would turn bright red after, matching his flushed cheeks and red ears. Jaehyun was so pretty and pink all over and Johnny adored it. And especially during sex, course. Making Jaehyun cum from his nipples at least once was a staple.

Deciding to finally give his husband a break, Johnny pulls away. He looks down to see Jaehyun panting in exhaustion from his orgasm, looking absolutely fucked out. His eyes are closed and Johnny can see the way his thick, long eyelashes clump together from his tears. He reaches out to brush the damp hair out of Jaehyun’s forehead and wipe the fresh tear falling down on Jaehyun’s temple. “You okay, love?” Sometimes, assurance is needed. “What’s your color?”

The sex can get a little too intense so it was important to check up on Jaehyun most of the time. Although he can take it and he barely uses his safeword (peaches), Johnny always gives him the opportunity to give him a breather and check if he can still handle it. Especially now at their age. They aren’t young anymore and their previous limitations aren’t the same anymore.

“Green, Johnny.” Jaehyun breathes out. His chest moves up and down, less intense now, and the breeze rolling has him twitching as it blows across his oversensitive nipples. They’re so red and spit slicked that they’re both sure that it would be bruising badly the next day, or a few hours at best. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Just give me time to rest a little, yeah?”

They share a smile and a tender lip lock as Johnny intertwines their fingers. He brings one hand to his lips and plants a kiss on the back of Jaehyun’s hand, making the younger chuckle at his sweetness after being rough with him. This is why he adores his husband. “I know I’ve said this a million times now but I’m so happy I’m here with you, 15 years later. And that through it all, we’ve never once thought about giving up.”

Still in his high, Jaehyun can’t control the surge of emotions and the feeling of his eyes sting. He fights the incoming tears with a smile. “Of course. I never ever saw myself without you, Hyung. You’re… you’re a part of me. We’ve been through so much together.” Johnny plants another kiss on Jaehyun’s hand, and on each of his fingers. “I wish… you and I could love freely sometimes. But I’m still happy with how we are. We get to do what we love and not have people pry in our business.” 

Of course, he was talking about the possible reaction of people if they found out that he’s the ‘muse’ in Johnny’s famed portraits, where he’s posed naked and in the lewd act of sex. Jaehyun is one of the country's best lawyers and a renowned law professor at an esteemed university, and with the world's attention on the pictures and their everlasting curiosity to find out who the muse is, Johnny and Jaehyun didn't know if the impact on the younger man’s career would be positive or negative.

“I wish it didn’t have to be this way too but… I’m happy with the life we’ve built. Technically, you’re the one that brought all the fortune and fame in my life so I will always be grateful to you. As my partner and my muse.” Even with his fucked out face and rough sounding voice, Jaehyun always looked perfect in Johnny's eyes. “I love you so much, you know.”

Jaehyun chuckles as he settles his head on top of a pillow. “And I love you too. Happy anniversary, my dear husband.” Jaehyun doesn’t miss the look of adoration in Johnny’s eyes, and the way he gets so soft, as if he’s gonna cry. His husband has always been a sap. But of course— “Won’t you give me a baby now?” He teases, grinding his hips as he smirks. As much as Jaehyun wanted to be sappy, he also wanted to get used and fucked into oblivion by his _husband_. The only one who could make him lose control. “Don’t you wanna fill me up with your cum? Knock me up? ‘Till I’m big with your child and my tits are leaking with milk?”

Johnny grins, biting his lip. God, he _wanted_ to. He wanted to see Jaehyun pregnant with his kid. He wanted to build a _family_ with him. He wanted it so fucking bad. “I do, baby. I really do.” Johnny leans back and sits on his haunches as he pushes Jaehyun’s legs up again until his knees meet his ears. “Hold on tight, yeah?” There’s a glint in his eyes that Jaehyun catches and the latter knows he’s gonna have the time of his life. “Gonna make you cum from my cock _only_.”

When Johnny pulls out, Jaehyun doesn’t expect it. And even more so when Johnny’s fat fingers scoop up the cum pooling on his belly to push it inside him and coat his walls with his own cum. Johnny is so focused on twisting his four fingers inside Jaehyun’s well fucked hole, smearing the cum on his walls and jabbing at his prostate that he has the younger man going out of his mind. Jaehyun is too deep in pleasure that he doesn’t realize that Johnny was already lining up the tip of his cock with his worn out hole.

The way Johnny fucks Jaehyun is nothing short of unforgiving and harsh. He fucks him as if he’s making a point. He didn’t bother starting with a slower pace to make the younger man used to it. He didn’t need to. He just immediately went fast and hard and Jaehyun can't help the moans coming out of him like it’s the only sound he can produce. Jaehyun swears he blacked out from the overwhelming feeling of being filled with the intention of being _ruined_. He’s so fucking sensitive he can only cling to the elder to avoid being carried away figuratively and literally by the force of Johnny relentlessly fucking into him. Even as he holds on tight, his body bounces so hard that Johnny holds him by the shoulders to keep him in his place and to push him back on his cock.

“God, you feel so fucking good, Jaehyunnie!” Johnny growls, lust taking over with every thrust. He doesn’t hold back because he knows Jaehyun can take it. He fucks like he’s making a mark, like he’s carving his place inside of Jaehyun’s body, like he’s permanently shaping Jaehyun’s channel to the shape of his cock. “God, your pussy just takes me so well, God fucking damn it!” Johnny is balls deep in already and yet, it feels like Jaehyun just swallows him deeper and deeper. “Your pussy is the best I've ever had. Never gonna get tired fucking you up like this, like my own personal whore.”

Jaehyun’s unbridled moans are as loud as the bed creaking and the headboard banging against the wall. The pleasure doesn’t let him focus and all he can register in his mind is the way Johnny’s sweat slicked skin collides against his, producing the filthiest sound. Johnny is moving _too fast_ and _too hard_ and Jaehyun feels boneless, out of it, like he’s about to slip away from reality with every unwavering thrust. He’s still so fucking _sensitive_. And yet, his own hands move down to grab at his own asscheeks, spreading them open so Johnny can fuck him easier and deeper than he possibly can.

“Look at me,” Johnny firmly says, grabbing his chin. He doesn’t stop _pounding_ into Jaehyun and it seems like Johnny is going at a pace pleasurable to him. The force of Johnny’s thighs colliding against his hand is harsh and he wonders how he can take the way he’s getting fucked like this. Johnny is fucking Jaehyun like he’s _using_ him for his own pleasure and nothing more. “This is how good I _fuck_ you. This is how I _give_ it to you. This is how I fucking _ruin_ you.” Johnny grunts as he smirks, holding onto the younger man’s jaw and pressing tight that Jaehyun can’t freely open his mouth from how tight the grip is. “Your pussy is mine, Jaehyun. You. Are. _Mine_.”

Failing to nod, Jaehyun tries to reply verbally instead. But apparently, it isn’t enough. Honestly, Jaehyun doesn’t know how to communicate at this point. His brain is muddled and he feels like he’s floating and getting painfully slammed at the same time but in the best way possible. He can barely breathe and fully process each thrust inside him with how fast and hard Johnny is going. How the hell was he going to think?

“Tell me you understand me, slut. Tell me you’re here for my pleasure! Tell me you’re just here to be my cocksleeve, my breeding whore,” Johnny spits, a throaty groan escaping his throat when Jaehyun’s body jerks and tightens. “I’m gonna fuck you up until you can’t get out of this bed. And then I’m gonna fill you up. Never gonna let you leave until you’re pregnant and bursting with my fucking kids, whore. You understand that?” Johnny’s hips are unforgiving, and it seemed like he’s forgetting about his own pleasure, too focused on fucking Jaehyun up. But the younger man doesn’t answer.

Jaehyun is awoken from his reverie when a painful, quick slap lands on his face and Johnny grabs his jaw again, forcing him to face the older and look him in the eyes. Jaehyun tries hard to keep eye contact, fighting hard on the way his eyes naturally just wanna roll back. Jaehyun doesn’t know how to react as he couldn’t even make sense of whatever Johnny’s saying but he _agrees_ . Jaehyun doesn’t even realize it himself but he’s _smiling_ . Yes to everything Johnny says, yes to everything Johnny wants to do to him. _Yes_ to Johnny.

Jaehyun’s point comes across with garbled, desperate high moans of pleasure and Johnny deems it’s enough. So he lets go of his jaw but not without slapping him across the face again. This time, Jaehyun keens at the action, his soft cock jerking at the sharp pain. His high moans of pleasure don’t stop and he’s freely sounding out everything, drowning in the pleasure. Jaehyun has always been reserved and soft spoken, even despite him being a lawyer and ruthless in the court. He can be loud, and commanding but usually, he’s always the one having to lean in to properly be heard. But in bed, God, Jaehyun gets so _loud_ . He’s a _screamer_. And luckily they’re in a deserted place.

But then, Jaehyun doesn’t expect Johnny scooping the leftover cum pooling on his stomach and smearing it all over Jaehyun’s face, pressing down on his nose and his mouth to cut his airflow off with a sadistic laugh that made Jaehyun burn in humiliation. “Damn, slut. Am I fucking you so good that you can’t keep it down? You’re so fucking _loud_. Like a fucking whore.” Next thing Jaehyun knows, he’s sucking his own cum clean off Johnny’s fingers like an obedient cum slut. Jaehyun is too delirious to make sense of everything but he knows Johnny’s praising him.

From Johnny’s view, Jaehyun looks _so_ fucking pretty. After all these years, he still can’t believe he has Jaehyun and he gets to be with him, be beside him and _inside_ him. He’s the only one who can see this beautiful man debauched by cock. “I will never get tired of _loving you_ like this,” Johnny pants, starting to roll his hips slower than his initial pace and he can feel the way Jaehyun tightens around him at the change of tempo. “You’re so good for me, so precious, just all mine.” There was something hot about the way Jaehyun’s cock remains soft as he’s getting pounded for what he's worth and of course, to feel Jaehyun around him, and under him, with the walls of his ass fluttering and clutching _so tight_ around his cock. It’s almost as if Johnny himself can’t breathe.

Thankful for the slight rest from Johnny’s punishing pace, Jaehyun can finally take a breather. He can’t help the sobs that escape his mouth and the tears falling from his cheeks. His throat hurts more than ever and he doesn’t attempt to talk at all. But God, he is in so much pleasure. He’s still sensitive so naturally it hurt, but with an impressive cock like Johnny’s, pain was inevitable. He’s grown to _love_ the pain and the pleasure.

They don’t say much of anything at this point as Johnny leans forward to hold onto the headrest as he starts to slowly fuck into Jaehyun, basking in his tight heat, and the only sound around them are their soft moans, the birds, the sea, and the way Johnny’s cock lewdly slides into Jaehyun like it’s meant to be there. Jaehyun looks down and he can’t help but fixate on the way the bulge caused by Johnny’s cock appears and disappears on his tight stomach with every thrust. It’s a normal occurrence for them, considering Johnny’s size, but Jaehyun could never really wrap his mind around it. There’s so many questions in his head, but he’s too deep into the pleasure to think. All he knows is whatever Johnny asked of him, he’d do, and that he’d happily be under him like this for the rest of his life, getting his guts scrambled.

The calmness is short-lived when Johnny starts to _pound_ aggressively into Jaehyun. Once again, Jaehyun is overwhelmed while Johnny’s eyes are still closed in bliss, mouth open as he holds tight onto the headboard. He fucks into Jaehyun with long strokes, pulling out all the way out until the crown of his cock touches Jaehyun’s rim and he pushes back in, _hard_ and punching. The latter can’t help but close his eyes at the strong impact, wheezing as every breath is surely fucked out of him.. Johnny’s necklace sways freely over Jaehyun’s face, and for a moment, Jaehyun tries to catch it with his mouth. But before he could, Johnny delivers a harsh thrust that has the younger man shoved higher on the bed. As much as Johnny is harsh with Jaehyun, which the younger wants as well, it’s proof that they fucked hard as much as they loved hard.

And yet, it feels so good like this. Whatever Johnny gives him, Jaehyun _takes_ it. The pain and pleasure, especially. Jaehyun tries to pull Johnny down close to him, so the older could wrap his arms around him and lose himself inside him but Johnny keeps his hold onto the headboard and Jaehyun is hanging onto Johnny, licking on his neck, sucking on the skin and planting hickies. He sucks on the drops of Johnny’s sweat, loving the way he tastes and smells so _fucking fabulous_ , even after being under the sun and now in bed with him.

But then Johnny starts that unforgiving jackhammer pace again and Jaehyun loses his hold, falling back onto the bed again and grasping for anything to keep him grounded as the pleasure assaults his being, down to the deepest part of his core. “Oh God!” Jaehyun screams when Johnny starts fuck him with abandon, losing grip of his control and Jaehyun can only lie there, taking it all in as he wraps his legs around Johnny’s hips to pull him closer, _deeper_ . He can only look up to watch Johnny indulge in him, “You’re so beautiful when you use me.” He doesn’t even notice the drool running down the side of his mouth. It’s too damn good. _Yes_ , this is all he’s good for. He’s here to please _his man_ , to take whatever he gives to him.

Dropping his hands down to rest against the pillows, Johnny changes his angle that has the younger man moaning louder than ever. Whatever Johnny does right now, is self indulgent. He fucks Jaehyun the way he wants. He goes hard, fast and does what feels good. He doesn’t even care if he hits Jaehyun’s prostate or not. Jaehyun can _take_ him. “You’re so fucking tight around me, slut. I can fuck you like this forever.” He doesn’t hold back because Jaehyun wants this as much as he does. But also makes sure Jaehyun is feeling pleasure because really, Jaehyun’s pleasure is _his_. “This pussy is fucking testing me, I swear.”

Johnny is surprised when Jaehyun takes a hold of his wrist and leads it to his hickey covered neck. Jaehyun looks at him with those _eyes,_ as if telling him, _I trust you. Do me however you want_ and Johnny knows what he wants and he doesn’t hesitate. He leans down to give Jaehyun the filthiest kiss with so much drool and tongue as if he’s already sucking the air out of him. Jaehyun feels overwhelmed, drowning even as Johnny licks into his mouth, tongue violating his mouth the way his cock violates his insides.

Johnny is strong, even stronger than Jaehyun and so when Johnny’s hand tightens around the base of Jaehyun’s neck in an instant, Jaehyun can’t help but grapple at his wrist at the slight pressure. But Johnny doesn’t stop. Using his free hand, he lifts one of Jaehyun’s legs and rests it over his shoulder before pushing the younger's hands away and wraps both his hands around the base of Jaehyun’s neck and puts pressure at the side, effectively cutting off his airways. His pearl necklace just adds to the pressure and he knows it’s gonna leave marks on him but he fucking loves the idea of it.

As an automatic reaction, Jaehyun makes a gurgling choking sound as his eyes roll back at the feeling of Johnny’s gigantic hands on him, controlling him and putting him in his place. “F-fuck! Use.. use me, p-please!” In this position, Johnny is even deeper inside him and Jaehyun fully _submits_ himself to Johnny, giving him the right to control his air, his consciousness and his pleasure. “Daddy!”

To be honest, Johnny could _kill_ him like this. He could press down and rid him of his air and Johnny could still fuck him and use his body. It’s a fucked up thought but God, Jaehyun would give everything to Johnny, including his life. He wouldn’t be opposed to dying on Johnny’s cock. “Oh!” Jaehyun yelps, eyes wide open as Johnny starts to press down at the sides of his neck tighter, restricting more of his airflow and _God_ , his mind automatically blanks.

As Jaehyun lies there, under Johnny’s mercy and taking his brutal pounding, Jaehyun can’t do anything but take it. Under Johnny’s hand, he’s surrendering. He’s giving him his body for his pleasure and the way Johnny has him literally breathless makes his mind so unfocused but thinking clear at the same time. Now, it seems like the sensations of pleasure hightens. His now hard cock twitches again as he’s forced to focus on the way Johnny’s jackhammering into him like a mad man. He’s painfully aware of how he’s being split apart, getting penetrated _so dee_ p and how he can _feel_ the ridge and the veins of Johnny’s cock as he slides in so easily inside him. He looks up at Johnny again and sees that the older is staring down at him. He looks so… endeared, as if Jaehyun had told him he loved Johnny. But then again, him letting Johnny take him this way was one of the ways Jaehyun showed his love for him.

They’re both broken out of their pleasure when a loud snapping sound comes from above them and without preamble, the curtain rod falls down. Thankfully, it doesn’t hit them but it just slides down behind the bed and now they’re both painfully aware of how hard they’re fucking that the bed is just aggressively slamming against the wall. And the metal curtain rod just added to the sound with every strong thrust. But right now, destroying hotel property was the least of their worries. They could pay for it later but right now, besides the furniture, Johnny is adamant on breaking Jaehyun.

It’s Jaehyun’s body that acts first before his brain processes anything, maybe because of the lack of air. Jaehyun’s ass had started to tighten and clench again as his legs started trembling as well. And still, his hands that were previously gripping the sheets had made its way to his thighs, pulling them up to help Johnny fuck easier into him. His eyes uncontrollably rolled back even more as Johnny continues to fuck into him, abusing his prostate and keeping him in control while Jaehyun tried to find ways to ground himself by thrashing his head and gripping onto his legs until the blunt tip of his nails were slightly breaking in the skin. He was drooling so much that it spilled over the edge of his mouth. He was getting lightheaded and the undeniable feeling of an intense feeling of an orgasm comes over him in waves, getting bigger and stronger with every thrust.

“Fucking hell, you’re so dumb for my cock,” Johnny laughs right before spitting into Jaehyun’s mouth as he continues to fuck him despite the younger man’s tell tale signs of an orgasm. Jaehyun is too mindless to care but of course, he loves it. The dazed smile on his face is telling. “Love that, whore? You’re fucking smiling. You truly love being a cocksleeve for me, huh?” Johnny spits again but this time, it lands on the bridge of Jaehyun’s nose but he ignores it and continues to fuck hard into him. Jaehyun can’t help but try and sound out his feelings and Johnny tries to shut him up with his words, “No whining like a little bitch now. Take it! Take my cock like a man!”

The sheer force of Johnny pistoning into Jaehyun should have sent the younger flying up if not for the tight hold around his neck. It was as if it was helping him anchor Jaehyun down while he gives and gives, never holding back and Jaehyun is just there to _take it_. Johnny looks down at his beautiful husband, loving the way Jaehyun looks at him with glazed eyes and a goofy, knowing that he’s fucking gone. 

Naturally, Jaehyun has such a pretty smile. It’s one of the things that Johnny loves about Jaehyun, but there’s something about the way Jaehyun has such a beautiful smile on his face even as he’s getting railed with every inch of his life. Jaehyun often does not smile during work, as he has to put up a wall between his emotions in court, and he plays the part of a ruthless professor in NYU's Law program. So it baffles Johnny how well Jaehyun takes everything with that _smile_ , even as Johnny’s fat cock violates Jaehyun’s worn out asshole at such a brutal pace. And it’s such a stupid smile, like a goofy, fucked out smile. And Johnny can’t get enough of it so it pushes him more.

“Best. Fucking. Pussy. Ever.” Johnny slows down his pace, prolonging the promise of an orgasm and punctuates each word with extremely harsh thrusts of his hips and Jaehyun can’t help his eyes roll back as garbled noises escape his throat. Johnny’s in so _deep_ and Jaehyun’s mind is going blank. His limbs are limp and Johnny’s thrusts are so strong that his body attempts to fly out even more considering he doesn’t have control anymore but Johnny _does_ and his hold on him keeps him down. “Gonna make you a mommy, Jaehyunnie.” Johnny’s laugh is malicious, and once again, Johnny is back with his unforgiving jackhammering thrusts and Johnny presses down tighter as he changes his angle that Jaehyun goes crazy, “‘M gonna mess you up, make you sloppy, baby.” Jaehyun’s audibly chokes as his body seizes and his ass gets _so tight_ that Johnny growls. “If you’re gonna cum, do it on my cock, whore!”

Jaehyun hands fly out to Johnny’s wrists, holding tightly as much as he can, grappling to ease the pressure on his throat as his orgasm creeps while Johnny nails his prostate in quick succession. It happens so fast after, because as soon as Johnny lets go of his neck, Jaehyun’s vision turns white and his whole body _bends_. His limbs curl up and somehow even through Johnny’s relentless thrusting, Jaehyun manages to pull himself away from him, leaving his hole gaping and empty as he shoots up spurts of white from his cock. From his pretty mouth comes out a full bodied scream. It was so loud, unlike he’s ever done before during sex and Johnny thinks it’s the prettiest thing ever. It was so intense that some ropes of cum landed on Jaehyun’s face, and even in his mouth. If this wasn't one of the best orgasms in his life, then he doesn’t know what that was. 

Stuck in the high, with his eyes rolling back and body uncontrollably twitching still, Johnny decides to give Jaehyun time to rest, of course. He can see how Jaehyun is so ruined under him, so debauched with how his being is overtaken by pleasure. A juxtaposition from his image of being proper, intimidating and dominant, especially in his lawyer mask. His twitching, deliciously _gaping_ hole is on display and Johnny wants nothing but to mess him up more but he holds himself back.

Johnny can feel the desperate need to orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach, he focuses on Jaehyun, helping him to calm down. He knows that he’s going to cum any minute and especially with the view of Jaehyun in front of him but Jaehyun’s safety and comfort is the most important for him more than pleasure. If it was too much, he could take care of his own pleasure. So to help calm Jaehyun down, Johnny lays beside Jaehyun and tucks him in his arms as he shushes and comforts him until he’s no longer shaking and crying, safe and calmed down from the high.

Jaehyun feels like floating and Johnny’s kisses anchor him down, pulling him back to Earth. Johnny grounds him, literally and figuratively. Johnny  _ is  _ the calm to his storm.

“You did so good, Jaehyunnie. You took me so well.” Johnny coos, kissing Jaehyun’s sweaty temple. He caresses his warm skin, lightly squeezing the way Jaehyun likes. The sky is darker than when they started but the light of the sun about to set still gave Johnny the light to see how pretty Jaehyun was. Even with his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat, his ears red, his eyes teary, his nose, cheeks, and lips flushed and swollen, he still looked  _ so  _ pretty. “I love you, I love you.” Johnny will never get tired of saying it, even when Jaehyun doesn’t say it back sometimes. It’s not so much the words he says but the actions he shows.

As the night begins to darken, Johnny attempts to stand up to open the lights but Jaehyun doesn’t let him leave, and makes him spoon him all he wants. Johnny takes his time checking up on Jaehyun, looking at the marks he’s inflicted on his body and kissing the embedded marks of the pearls around his neck from when he choked him earlier, just to make sure he’s okay. Jaehyun doesn't really say anything but Johnny knows him enough to know what he wants even when he stays mute. So Johnny stays, spooning him and indulging him in kisses he’s deprived of.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Jaehyunnie. And I... can’t wait to start a family with you.” Johnny whispers against Jaehyun’s damp nape, kissing the mole in the middle of it. “You know I’ve  _ always  _ dreamed of us having a family and I know that it’s been hard for us to plan since the past few years but, I’m never gonna let go of that dream.” The air has gotten cooler as the darkening orange tinted sky set on them, and out at the far end of the ocean, they have the clearest view of the sunset. “I love you so much.”

“You know I didn’t want to get married and have kids too but, hyung, with you, I want it all.” Jaehyun smiles, looking back to cup Johnny’s face, “I love you too, hyung.” Building a family was always a shared goal for them, and they’ve been planning for it before the fame, fortune, accolades, and everything. But back then, Johnny's sideline photography work didn't contribute much to the bills and Jaehyun was studying for his masters, barely earning enough for both of them. They had to put their dreams on hold. They wanted to be stable before they could raise their own little family. But now, maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to start. “Will you make love to me?” His voice is hoarse but it still sounds the sweetest. “Will you fill me up?” It’s been way overdue.

Johnny almost forgot about his erection and his initial plan of just jacking off and cumming inside Jaehyun. “Of course, baby,” Johnny grunts, biting his lip. The lust fuels his veins but damn, the love just flows through all of him. He’s not gonna last long and he knows Jaehyun is still so sensitive so he knows he’ll have to be careful even if all he wants is to lose himself inside his husband. “I’m gonna show you how much I love you, Jaehyunnie. Gonna fill you up with my love.”

As the cool breeze blows and soothes their heated skins, the two share a kiss. It’s slow and a little desperate, never wanting to let go of each other's lips as Johnny lifts Jaehyun’s leg in practiced fashion. It’s all movements they know well when Johnny tucks Jaehyun’s leg over his thigh and guides his hard cock towards Jaehyun’s hole. It’s so easy how Johnny slips his cock inside Jaehun’s warm, wet hole he’s more than familiar with. Even as Johnny bottoms out, they don’t stop kissing. In fact, their kisses get a little more relaxed and subdued, the action speaking of how much they meant to each other and how much they loved each other.

As they start to make love, Johnny makes sure to take his time. Jaehyun is still so sensitive and overstimulated from his previous intense orgasm but the way Johnny makes him feel, makes it all  _ okay _ . They don’t really talk now, just mouths joined in one dance as Johnny starts to move slow and steady, loving the way they fit each other so perfectly, with Jaehyun in his arms like this. Their moans are more quiet than before, like how the sea has gone calmer and the breeze has gone cooler. After everything, it feels like a glass of wine after a long day. It feels  _ so right _ . 

Jaehyun’s moans are low, deep and so blissed out that even he himself couldn’t tell he was in pain from overstimulation as it’s just  _ so goo _ d. It feels so fucking good to be pressed so close to the love of your life, joining as one. And God, he’s so sensitive he can feel every detail of Johnny’s cock, dragging against his walls so slowly, as if he’s making Jaehyun memorize his every inch cock solely by feeling. He  _ feels  _ the way Johnny’s cock pierces his insides, and they way his body just freely accepts the large intrusion like it’s nothing. The friction is delicious, how his walls just grips the appendage and the filthy way his rim catches onto the shaft when Johnny pulls out enough and pushes back in.

Johnny licks at Jaehyun’s ear, biting his lobe and burying his face in the younger man’s hair. “God, I’m gonna put a baby in you. Gonna make you pregnant,” Johnny pants against Jaehyun’s ear and the latter squeezes around him. He takes Jaehyun’s hand and kisses the back of his palm then intertwines their fingers, like their hands belonged that way. As he continues his thrusts, Johnny slowly leads their intertwined hands down to the younger man’s stomach where they both can feel the way Johnny’s cock bulges with every thrust. “Feel that, Jaehyunnie? Gonna fill you up, gonna put my cum so deep inside you and put a baby in here. Mine and yours, Jaehyunnie.  _ Our baby _ .”

“Yes, yes,” Jaehyun moans, breathless. He can feel the way his skin bulges under his palm and even more so when Johnny puts more pressure on his tight stomach. God, he wants a baby so bad. He wants to give Johnny the kids they’ve always dreamt of having. His and Johnny’s.  _ Theirs _ . “Johnny—fuck, I can see it. Our baby will have your laugh and your beautiful eyes,” Jaehyun whimpers, tears freely falling from his eyes. “Then it’s gonna have my dimples and it’s not gonna be a morning person like me,” they share a laugh at that and both can’t help but imagine. God, they’d dreamt of this for so long. “We'll be the best parents ever, hyung. I know we’ll be.” It pains their hearts, of course that they’re not actually able to carry kids so it’s always  _ just  _ been a fantasy to have beautiful kids that look like them.

Jaehyun can’t be bitter even as he feels blessed to be in this bed, making love to the love of his life as the beautiful sun sets in front of them. It was the first time they’d ever watch it like this. Usually, they’d miss the sunset because they’d be at work until then. And Jaehyun was too busy with his classes to even try to attempt to watch the sunrise with Johnny. And if Jaehyun was free, Johnny would have a schedule or a meeting. They had to trade these little moments of intimacy to their work and lifestyles but they would always make do with what they had.

They’ve been together for so long, 15 years together and married for 10. They lasted longer than some of their peers and some of the people they knew, and those people didn’t even know they were together. They always made do of what they were given and maybe that’s why they lasted so long. They supported each other and loved each other through everything that happened.

Johnny pauses his hips, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He can see the vision but he  _ wants  _ the reality. “Our kids will be beautiful and smart,” he plants kisses on Jaehyun’s skin, wherever he can reach. “And raising them will be so hard… We’ll snap so many times but then we’ll think, ‘damn, no matter what, these are our kids and we love them’ and we’ll calm each other down because we’re a team. A  _ family _ .” Johnny has tears running now and Jaehyun too, can’t help but sob. God, they  _ wanted  _ it so much. 

Although Jaehyun has always felt happy with what they have right now, he’s always had that inkling like there’s  _ something  _ missing. And he realizes, it’s  _ this  _ that he wants and needs. “Love me  _ harder _ , babe. Love me, love me.” He’s  _ painfully  _ overstimulated but it doesn’t matter. The pain is nothing compared to the love he feels. “Make me a mommy like you promised. Give me a baby,  _ please _ .”

As per Jaehyun’s wish, Johnny snaps his hips harder, but he keeps the same pace. “We’re gonna be the best dads, my love. You and I.” Johnny chokes out as his hips start to move a little faster, but still controlled. He drags it out for as long as he can but he can't help but feel how quick the pleasure is creeping up in his body. He already knew he wasn’t gonna last long but he didn’t expect he would so soon. After a few thrusts, Johnny starts to feel it, starting from deep inside until it extends to his scalp and the tip of his toes. His vision goes white and his ears start to ring. “Gonna give you everything, Jaehyunnie. I love you—fuck!”

“Fuck!” Johnny pulls Jaehyun’s hips as close as possible, letting his tip press heavily against his abused prostate. “Fill me up, please!” Jaehyun presses his hand on the bulge of Johnny’s cock to feel the way he twitches and pulsates inside of him. He makes sure to tighten his insides for Johnny to ride out his orgasm and God, he can feel the way Johnny pumps his cum inside of him,  _ filling  _ him with his love to the brim. And Jaehyun is overcome with a sense of serenity and fulfillment. Like, he’s complete.  _ Claimed _ . He knows it might sound a bit corny but no doubt, here, with Johnny, is where he  _ belongs _ . “I love you, Johnny hyung.” He says, kissing Johnny’s arm that serves as a cushion for his neck. 

The way Johnny quietly holds Jaehyun in his arms is nothing short of therapeutic. This is  _ home _ . They face the world with fronts but here, in each other's arms, it was always just them. Skin to skin. No fronts, no barriers, no need to hide, just  _ trust, comfort  _ and  _ love _ . The breeze cools their heated skin as their heartbeats slowly goes back to normal but they never ever let go. They keep each other close, keeping quiet as they let their lips do the talking. They’re basking in each other’s presence because that’s  _ enough _ .

It’s romantic how they watch the sun set completely connected. And by the time one of them initiates conversation, it’s completely nightfall. They haven’t moved from their position and the cum on Jaehyun’s face, abs and ass have gotten crusty but Jaehyun who normally hates it, just can’t be bothered. He feels so full. So full of Johnny’s cock, so full of Johnny’s love. Everything felt so serene, especially now that the bright moon serves as their light and the water is so calm, like their hearts at this moment.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun starts as they pause from their kiss. He moves his shoulders so he could lie back without having to make Johnny pull out. At this moment, everything felt completely right. And Jaehyun can’t help but think that what he ought to say would make it even more perfect. “I think… it’s time we made our plans concrete.” It’s so quiet that Johnny hears the way Jaehyun swallows and how his voice wavers. “Let’s have a family... We can adopt, get a surrogate or whatever. I just want you and I, and kids of our own. I want it all with you, John hyung.”

  
Through the moonlight, Jaehyun can clearly see the way Johnny smiles. Like when Jaehyun proposed to him, Johnny felt his heart swell. Finally. He’s been dreaming of this his whole life, and even more with Jaehyun by his side.  _ A thousand times, yes. _ He can’t help himself as he swoops down to kiss the love of his life that he’s  _ finally  _ gonna start a family with, again. “Now I’m gonna have another muse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now you've reached the end of this so congratulations! 
> 
> As this was for my birthday, as you've read this, you are now obligated to comment as a birthday gift to me! Hehehe! But pls, rlly. Some comments gets a girl going! >.<
> 
> This is also the first time I've written about choking which was kinda hard bc I had like personal traumas after multiple bad experiences with it lol so yeah pretty proud of that ig?
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> @johnjaescult on twt and @johnjaemarried on cc :D


End file.
